


What He Loves Most

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cannon Divergent, Cuddly Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, mary is alive, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: He loves a lot of things about Castiel.But this? Seeing him like this? Will always be the thing he loves most.





	

Dean loves a lot of things about being with Castiel.   
He never thought he'd admit that. Figured they'd dance around each in that idiotic way they had for fucking years. But after the soul bomb and Mary, after almost losing Sam and almost losing each other--why. Why fucking do this to each other?   
How they got together wasn't the point. It was just the inevitable, a messy kiss, a wide eyed stare and a stumbling confession. It was just Sam's smug smile and Mary's confused, _I thought they were together_ and Cas's small pleased smile when Dean rolled his eyes but tugged the rumpled angel closer.   
No, _how_ it happened wasn't the point and _that_ it happened wasn't the point. The point was it **_did_** happen and he loved it. He loved the way Cas was _there_ , so goddamn present it made his chest ache in the best way. He loved the way Cas--Cas, who looks awkward and unnatural in every fucking place--looks adorable and _right_ when he's in Dean's bed. He loves the way Cas has no fucking filter and will ask, his voice a calm rumble, for a blow job in the library, while Sam is trying to read lore.   
He especially loves the baffled look Castiel gives him, when Sam storms away, protesting, _Sam knows we're intimate_! And a grumpy, _I didn't mean right now_ that fades into incoherent moans when Dean goes to his knees, Cas pushed back against the bookshelves.  
He loves that Cas cuddles, is fucking starved for it, so Dean doesn't even need to ask, because Dean might be fucking the angel, might be in love with the angel, might be ok with Cas shuffling up to press kisses to his neck while Dean hands him coffee, he might be _in a relationship_ but he's not a fucking cuddler, and he's not going to beg for that, even if he wants it so damn bad it hurts.   
He loves the way Cas anticipates what he needs, in bed and on a hunt and in the diners and while they drive. He loves that nothing about them has changed, and everything about them has changed.   
But what he loves the most? What drives him completely crazy, every fucking time, is Castiel falling apart.   
Since the day they met, Cas has always been calm. Unaffected. The quiet calm center that Dean could rely on, when the rest of the world inevitably fell to shit.   
But it changes, when Dean has the angel sprawled out, miles of naked skin and want. Cas unravels so damn quick, his eyes wide and wild, his voice wrecked and desperate as Dean takes his time with the angel, trailing wet open mouthed kisses over his chest and that fucking tattoo, biting just enough to raise a mark, and feel Cas writhe against him. He loves the way Cas can't keep still, the low rough begging as Dean takes his time. He loves the noise Cas makes, when he finally takes his cock, the hot weight of it so fucking perfect in his mouth he has to take a second to get control of himself, and Cas is whining, this hitching noise that is almost a sob and so broken it couldn't possibly be coming from his angel.   
He loved the way Cas makes a choked scream, when Dean fingers him open, brushing light and deliberate against that spot, and he's begging, his hips rolling up to fucking into Dean's mouth before thrusting back down on those damn clever fingers, _please, please, fuck, dean, yes, please, god,_ ** _more_**.  
And he gives it. He gives the angel everything. His mouth to fuck, his fingers to ride, his cock when the angel sobs, he gives it all up and never thinks twice because every fucking piece he offers up shatters Castiel a little more, until he's clinging to the hunter, these broken little moans sliding free every time Dean thrusts into him, and his eyes are shining but it's not grace it's just _Dean_ and all the love he's got for the man, and when Castiel comes, it's untouched and he whispers, clear and unmistakable, _I love_ _you_ and Dean groans, his whole body shaking as he comes in Cas, buried deep and feeling the angel twitch.   
It's the thing he loves most.   
Not the sex, which is amazing. It's that every time, every. Fucking. Time. He takes the angel apart. He loves that Castiel allows it, is helpless to stop it.   
He loved that Castiel trusts him to put the angel back together. He needs Cas to be as shattered as he is.   
He loves that they are broken and whole, together.


End file.
